Un primer y extraño beso
by ShoujoMadness
Summary: El joven sargento estaba desesperado por tanto parloteo de su compañera y encontró un modo de silenciarla.


_Hello mis niños! No podía dormir y la b*tch de mi inspiración no me deja escribir aun el final de Noche de lluvia ni tampoco los fics que me pidieron anteriormente, pido una enorme disculpa por ello u.u. Bueno como dije no concilio el sueño ya que es culpa del calor y me puse a escribir este pequeño oneshot. Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor pido de la forma más amable lo siguiente: si no te gusta la pareja de RivaillexHanji o mi modo de escribir no comenten ni lo lean que yo respeto los gustos de las personas así que respeten los mios :3. Va dedicado para LeviHanji Fans de facebook y comenzamos._

_Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. _

:

:

**Un primer y extraño beso**

:

:

-**¡Rivaille!**-El sargento volteo a ver a su molesta compañera. Era día de limpieza y lo que más odiaba era que le interrumpieran mientras hacia sus labores.

-**Tsk**-Ignoro olímpicamente a la castaña pasando una y otra vez el cepillo enjabonado en el piso de madera.

-**Te estoy hablando enano**-La chica de gafas se cruza de brazos expresando su enojo.

Por segunda vez el francés la mira directamente al rostro. Un sonrojo suave adornaban sus mejillas prueba clara de que estaba molesta, sus labios estaban fruncidos, sus ojos chispeaban y eso para el hombre lo encontraba extrañamente adorable.

-**¿Qué quieres ahora?**-Le respondió con la frialdad de siempre.

-**Bueno** **como te iba diciendo los titanes...**-No prestaba ni la mas mínima atención en la plática de Hanji, siempre era lo mismo: titanes aquí y titanes acá ¿Acaso esta mujer no podía hablar de otra cosa que no fuera sobre esas horrendas criaturas? pensaba entre cada cepillado.

Termino y acto seguido observaba las expresiones faciales de la científica loca, su mirar y los movimientos de esa carnosa boca lo dejaron hipnotizado. A decir verdad Rivaille no la había encontrado atractiva hasta hace unos minutos quizás el tiempo la hizo hermosa sin que se diera cuenta ya que cuando Irving lo trajo a la legión ella parecía un chico sucio y desarreglado hasta que un día por accidente vio un poco sus senos. Gracias a dios que Hanji no lo vio tras salirse de bañar o su orgullo de soldado se vendría abajo.

-**¿Me decías?**-Pregunto mientras se incorporaba de pie.

La mujer de cabellos castaños le dedicó una mirada de infinito desprecio ya que el chico no mostraba el mínimo interés sobre sus últimas investigaciones que realizo en la biblioteca y algunas suposiciones.

-**Te estaba diciendo que tal vez los titanes expresan su cariño con un beso por ejemplo**-Expreso con sus ojos iluminados de ilusión imaginando una escena de besos titánicos.

Rivaille se sorprendió por la sarta de estupideces que ella estaba planteando en una hipótesis y como era de esperarse golpeo a Hanji con una dura barra de jabón en la cabeza. Aprisa se sobo con pequeñas lágrimas de dolor por la brutalidad de su mejor amigo.

-**Deja de atizarme pequeño amargado y hazme caso que esto es importante**-Declaró de forma infantil-**Sabemos que ellos tienen dos sentimientos que son el placer y la satisfacción pero también debieron evolucionar un tercero como el cariño**-Proseguía.

_**En la mente de Rivaille: **_

_**-Deja de decir estupideces-**_

-**Sería** **tan romántico ver una escena así**-Las mejillas se le encendían y se tocaba el rostro con las palmas de sus manos.

_**-Piensa en algo antes de que te vuelva loco esta chiflada-**_

-**También podría decirle a Irving que podríamos planear una boda entre titanes. Yo sería la madrina, Mike el sacerdote y tu pequeñín el pajecito...**-Seguía metida en su mundo sin percatarse de que el francés tenia expresión escalofriante por tanto bla bla bla.

_**-Es ahora o nunca-**_

Hanji fue sujetada fuertemente por la cintura y sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un beso directo a sus labios. Ambos mantenían la unión de sus bocas sin hacer nada, poco a poco cerraron sus ojos y juntos se dejaron llevar por esa delicada caricia. Solo ellos existían en aquel mundo que crearon y sus corazones latían en sincronía como si fueran uno solo.

Rivaille lamio con suavidad la comisura de los labios de la chica, ella capto la indirecta y abrió un poco su boca. Se saboreaban por dentro en un rico beso francés haciéndole honor a sus nacionalidades, las lenguas peleaban por dentro como si fuera una competencia; pasaron unos minutos, el calor y la pasión aumentaban hasta que por falta de aire terminaron de besarse.

Mientras regulaban sus respiraciones la francesa le dio un codazo en su pecho masculino.

-**Acabas de robarme mi primer beso**-Susurro en tono molesto y mostró una leve sonrisa tocándose sus labios rojos.

Por parte del heichou su corazón palpitaba a ritmo acelerado, por lo tanto abrazó a su molesta compañera.

-**También fue el mío, querida**-susurró a la altura de su oido sin dejarle ver su rubor-**Mas te vale que ya te hayas olvidado de esa absurda boda que ni condenado a muerte voy a participar**-Y se abalanzo a ella por otro contacto de labios.

Hanji no era nadie para negárselo ya que después de todo quería repetir, por suerte hoy todos los de la legión incluido su comandante se irían de excursión en la noche quedando solo ella y Rivaille. No desaprovecharían la oportunidad de pasar las horas en vela dándose besos y caricias.

Fin.

:

:

_Terminado y este es mi fic numero 9. Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de que no escribí en esta ocasión lemon me siento satisfecha (de hecho me estoy guardando para las ligas mayores :v). Dejen sus comentarios y si les agrado agreguen a sus favoritos. _

_Me despido de ustedes mandándoles un besito a cada uno, ShoujoMadness dice cambio y fuera :3. _


End file.
